Yuumasochist (Sakakibara Ren's Part)
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Kunugiland, Isogai dan Sakakibara asik bermain basah-basahan. Spesial untuk #BangsatsuParadeProject dan #HariPucukSedunia


**Yuumasochist (Sakakibara Ren's Part)**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

" **Spesial for Isogai Yuuma"**

 **#BangsatsuParadeProject #HariPucukSedunia**

 **Enjoy**

.

* * *

Mereka tak sengaja bertemu. Macam adegan drama, saling berhadapan di depan mesin minuman dingin otomatis. Awalnya hanya diam, enggan, namun akhirnya tersenyum manis berbarengan.

Sakakibara bahkan sempat mengibas poninya sekali, lalu berjalan makin dekat.

Kalau dilihat, pemuda itu tampil lebih modis dari biasanya. Tak ada lagi seragam sekolah yang melekat di tubuh. Wangi parfum yang dikenakan tercium begitu lembut. Bahkan senyuman yang ia diberikan pun tak nampak meremehkan, hanya senyuman biasa. Ramah dan hangat.

Isogai sampai pangling.

Sakakibara nampak keren dan memesona.

"Sendirian?"

"Iya," Isogai mengangguk, sambil menggaruk pipi dengan jari telunjuk.

Jujur saja, perkataan barusan begitu familiar di telinga. Isogai sering mendengarnya. Ya—Maehara senang sekali berkata demikian. Macam ingin ' _pedekate_ ' dengan para gadis yang ditemui di jalan pulang.

Macam perkataan seorang lelaki yang hendak menggoda seorang target buruan—cinta—nya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berkeliling bersama? Kebetulan aku juga sendirian—"

Tuh kan.

Isogai berdehem pelan. Melirik sekilas ke arah jam tangan yang dikenakan Sakakibara. Pukul 3 lewat sedikit. Mungkin tak apa jalan-jalan berdua. Daripada sendirian, seperti orang hilang. Bisa gawat kalau sampai menjadi korban penculikan.

Meski sebenarnya tak mungkin juga ada yang mau menculik dirinya.

"Boleh saj—"

Eh?

"Sa-Sakakibara-kun?"

Isogai berjengit, namun tidak menepis. Telapak tangan Sakakibara dengan tiba-tiba mendarat pada kulit pipinya. Bersikap seolah perhatian namun sebenarnya niat menunjukkan modus diam-diam.

Kalau begini, mungkin yang melihat akan salah paham.

"Wajahmu kenapa merah? Panas ya? Mau main basah-basahan tidak?"

"...Ya?"

"Basah-basahan."

Hm—maksudnya main di dekat air mancur di sebelah sana ya? Yang banyak _couple_ tengah bersender manja? Saling ciprat-ciprat air dari dalam kolam? Lalu tertawa-tawa genit sambil malu-malu—begitu?

Iya kan?

Atau jangan-jangan basah-basahan yang lain?

Astaga.

"...Maksudnya?"

"Itu tuh..." Sakakibara menunjuk sebuah wahana dengan antrian lumayan panjang. Permainan dengan perahu berbentuk bulat, lalu bergerak menuruni seluncuran berisi air yang mengalir deras.

Oh.

Kalau itu arum jeram namanya.

Isogai belum sempat naik wahana itu. Tadi hanya melewatinya saja sekilas. Boleh juga tuk dicoba. Panas begini memang enak bermain air. Mumpung angin malam belum bertiup. Mumpung panas masih dapat dirasa.

"Belum naik itu kan?"

"Belum," Isogai menggeleng. Matanya asik menatap pengunjung yang tengah berbaris mengantri. Diam-diam ia juga sibuk menghitung seberapa banyak orang yang perlu mereka lewati. 10 sampai 15 kira-kira—dan kebanyakan mereka saling berpasangan.

Ia dan Sakakibara juga berpasangan 'kan? Berdua gitu.

"Tidak apa kan basah sedikit?"

Uhn.

Tentu tak apa.

Lagipula sejak kapan main arum jeram terasa kering? Terakhir Isogai menaiki wahana itu, tak hanya baju luar yang ia kenakan, bahkan pakaian dalamnya pun ikut kebasahan. Isogai masih ingat sensasi yang dirasa. Dingin dan lembab. Apalagi kalau angin iseng meniup tubuh kurusnya.

"Nanti juga bisa kering."

"Kalau begitu ayo." Tanpa ragu, Sakakibara berjalan lebih dulu. Diikuti oleh Isogai tak jauh di belakang.

Tadinya mau sambil pegangan tangan, tapi urung. Nanti saja melakukannya. Curi-curi kesempatan sewaktu di dalam wahana.

Lagipula mereka hanya ingin mengantri. Bukan mau menyebrang jalan.

Tidak perlu mendramatisir keadaan.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau pergi sendirian?" Sakakibara merogoh kantung celananya, mengeluarkan beberapa permen beraneka rasa. Isogai sendiri memilih yang berwarna merah muda. Rasa manis dan asam buah _strawberry_ memenuhi rongga mulutnya.

"Karena aku hanya punya satu tiket saja."

Gitu.

Masuk akal.

Awalnya Sakakibara kira Isogai sama seperti dirinya. Pergi bersama seorang wanita namun terpisah di tengah keramaian manusia. Iya wanita—Sakakibara mana mungkin pergi ke sebuah taman bermain tanpa gandengan. Ia bukan seorang laki-laki yang terbiasa men- _jomblo_ di keramaian.

Meski kini sebenarnya ia sendiri tak tau pergi kemana gandengan yang ia bawa.

Rika? Ruka? Atau Rina ya? Sakakibara lupa namanya. Jadi tak kepikiran pula untuk meminta bantuan bagian orang hilang.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" Isogai melirik sekilas. Matanya sempat mengerjap sekali—dua kali.

"Aku pergi dengan seseorang tapi sekarang terpisah."

"Pacar?"

Sakakibara mengangguk, sedetik kemudian menggeleng. Isogai sampai mengangkat alis, tak begitu mengerti maksud dari bahasa tubuh yang diberikan. Iya atau bukan?

"Pacar sih, tapi bukan juga. Aku menerimanya karena sedang kosong saja."

"Oh."

Kebiasaan tipe manusia seperti Sakakibara memang begitu. Isogai tau persis. Teman dekatnya juga demikian. Sekarang A, besok berubah B, dan lusa berganti C. Setiap ditanya alasan pacaran, pasti menjawab 'Karena ditembak duluan'.

Sok penting.

Isogai sih tak paham enaknya punya pacar. Tak sempat. Hidupnya sudah penuh dengan drama rumah tangga.

Sibuk membantu perekonomian keluarga.

"Kau tak apa dia menghilang begitu? Tidak coba menelponnya?"

"Baterai _handphone_ -ku habis,"

Bohong.

"Aku sudah mencarinya tapi tidak ketemu juga. Mungkin dia sudah pulang duluan,"

Yang ini juga bohong.

Ehem.

Tak apa 'kan? Habis—

Daripada dengan wanita yang namanya tak ia ingat, Sakakibara lebih memilih berduaan sejenak dengan pemuda disebelahnya. Jarang-jarang mereka berdamai macam sekarang. Biasanya setiap bertatap muka, keduanya langsung saling terprovokasi. Saling melempar ejekan dan senyuman sinis.

Mau bagimana lagi. Kelas A dan E, bagai air bertemu api.

Begitu terus sampai mungkin mereka lulus nanti.

Terserah saja.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih di sini? Kenapa tidak pulang?"

"Kalau aku pulang, aku tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk bermain arum jeram dengan malaikat seperti dirimu bukan?"

Ya?

Siapa?

...Malaikat?

Barusan itu kata-kata gombalan ya? Yang biasanya membuat wanita berdebar-debar dengan wajah merona? Hingga berteriak ' _so sweeeet_ ' begitu?

Hehe—

Isogai cuma bisa tersenyum canggung. Apa serunya bermain arum jeram dengan ' _malaikat_ ' seperti dirinya? Tak ada yang spesial. Masuk wahana, lalu keluar dengan baju basah.

Tidak akan ada adegan ketakutan sambil tanpa sadar memeluk siapapun yang berada disebelahnya. Tidak akan ada pula jeritan sok cari perhatian.

Mereka bukan sedang bermain di rumah hantu. Tidak juga sedang jurig malam di kuburan cina.

Aneh.

Tak perlulah kesempatan itu.

"Kau melamun."

"Siapa?" Isogai mengerjap—lagi. "Ah iya maaf."

"Kalau melamun begitu, bisa-bisa kau terlempar keluar dari perahu."

Loh?

Memang berapa lama Isogai melamun?

Tau-tau sudah duduk di atas perahu yang siap meluncur—

"Isogai-kun siap-siap!"

Eh?

Byuuur.

Baru mulai, tapi baju mereka sudah langsung menjadi korban.

Tubuh keduanya tak henti-hentinya tergeser. Kadang ke kanan, kadang ke kiri, kadang pula ke depan dan bahkan hampir bertabrakan. Arus air wahana cukup deras. Bagian pinggir area seluncur pun dibuat menyerupai batu-batu besar. Setiap perahu bulat yang mereka tumpangi menyenggol sedikit, arah benda itu pasti langsung tak beraturan.

Sampai beberapa kali berputar, sampai beberapa kali Isogai terciprat air di wajah.

Untung saja airnya terlihat bersih. Soalnya tadi sempat tertelan sedikit.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan sebasah ini!" Isogai sedikit berteriak, arus sungai membuat sekitar begitu berisik. Jika ia berbisik, tentu lawan bicara tak akan berhasil mendengar.

"Kau seperti habis tercebur kolam!"

"Kau juga—" Ah—kali ketiga Isogai tak sengaja menelan air arum jeram. "PUAH—uhuk-uhuk—"

"Jadi bagaimana rasanya? Ini yang ketiga bukan?"

Sial.

Isogai cemberut kesal. "Coba saja sendiri!"

"Nanti saja," Sakakibara malah tertawa geli. Kalau saja ponselnya anti air, mungkin sudah banyak wajah Isogai memenuhi kartu memorinya. Biar saja dikata aneh. Habis pemuda didepannya begitu 'cantik' untuk diabadikan.

 **.**

 **-000-**

 **.**

Tak terasa 10 menit berlalu.

Wahana telah selesai dilewati.

Baju keduanya basah. Celana yang dikenakan juga demikian. Rasanya memang mustahil keluar dalam keadaan kering seperti semula.

Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Mau berdiam diri di bawah matahari? Atau berdiri di depan kipas besar itu? Kering belum tentu, masuk angin sih iya.

Tapi...

Meski begitu, permainan tadi tidak buruk juga. Apalagi suara Isogai sampai serak karena berbicara dengan suara terlalu keras—ditambah pula ia terus tertawa senang melihat Sakakibara terkena karma.

Pemuda itu berhasil mencicipi air arum jeram juga.

Asin katanya.

Hatchi!

"Kau bersin." Sakakibara sigap mengambil sesuatu dari tas punggung kecil yang ia bawa. Memang Sakakibara sedari tadi membawa tas. Ada botol air minum, tisu kering dan basah, _sunblock_ , dan terakhir handuk kecil.

Yang terakhir barusan diberikan kepada Isogai.

Sakakibara sudah sering kencan ke taman bermain. Pasti tahu sekali apa saja yang harus dibawa pergi. Dengan _handphone_ , dompet—dan _powerbank_ yang paling penting tuk disiapkan.

Ngomong-ngomong tadi siapa ya yang alasan baterai _hanphone_ -nya habis?

"Kenapa diberikan padaku? Kau kan juga basah." Isogai nampak sungkan, meski tak menolak gerakan tangan Sakakibara yang tengah sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

Enak sih, nyaman juga.

"Tak apa, aku tidak terlalu basah. Lagipula kalau kau sakit aku kan bisa panik."

"Eh? Kenapa begitu?"

Kenapa pula dengan senyuman itu? Dan apa itu kerlap-kerlip bintang di sekitar diri Sakakibara? Kok ia bisa nampak lebih bercahaya? Apa di dalam tas yang dibawa terdapat senter juga? Atau lampu neon?

Ehem.

"Karena aku tak akan bisa bertemu dengan matahariku sejenak."

.

.

.

Ampun.

Gombal lagi kan.

Entah kali keberapa Sakakibara melakukannya. Empat mungkin—saat menaiki wahana tadi pun Isogai sempat mendengarnya. Ia masih ingat betul akan apa yang dikatakan.

Bikin kesal saja.

Padahal Isogai jelas bukanlah perempuan.

"Uhuk—Sakakibara- _kun_ —mau kubantu mencari pacarmu yang tersesat itu?"

"Tidak perlu—"

"Aku bantu ya."

"Tapi—"

"—Oke?"

"...Oke." Sakakibara mengalah. Ia mengangguk dengan pasrah.

Mau bagaimana lagi. Meski tersenyum, aura Isogai nampak tak enak. Padahal jelas-jelas wajahnya merona. Tapi malah bersikap galak. Jalannya juga tak lagi mau beriringan. Padahal kupingnya saja masih kelihatan merah sampai sekarang.

Lihat saja. Pakai acara kipas-kipas wajah dengan tangan pula. Katanya kepanasan. Baju kan sedang basah, matahari juga sudah mulai redup.

Sungguhan panas?

Bikin gemas.

Benar-benar. Walau setelah ini mereka berpisah, Sakakibara pastikan tak akan lupa meminta nomor ponsel pemuda itu. Mungkin nanti malam mereka bisa melanjutkan obrolan yang terhenti ini.

Ya.

Menjadi dekat sepertinya bukanlah ide yang buruk.

* * *

 **.**

 **Ren's Part Selesai.**

 **.**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita ini, maaf jika mengecewakan. *bows*

Selamat ulang tahun Isogai! Moga makin banyak fic mu dengan Ren ya— #heh

Terima kasih untuk semua panitia dan teman-teman yang ikut berpatisipasi!

Sejujurnya saya merasa kurang puas dengan fic ini, tapi ya... #cry

Ehem—Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri.


End file.
